Off with Your Head
by Lunatic Craze
Summary: (SYOC CLOSED) Alice in the Wonderland is very popular don't you think? But what if a killing game is being played by using such theme? Of course a King of 'Monochrome' Bear will play pretty well for the cast. Alice, White Rabbit, Door Mouse, and many more ! Aren't bushes of Rose is something despairing if you stayed in there far too long? Upupu.. {Under Re-Write Construction}
1. Prologue

**Dangan Ronpa is a visual novel mystery game that I admire allot, Fanfiction is my place to read fandoms and I hope I'll be inspire by you guys or slightly vice versa. Anyso, my name is Lunatic Craze and fallen in love with Ibuki Mioda! Call me crazy and I don't care!**

* * *

><p><strong>RULES :<strong>

**NO REVIEW OCS!**

**NO RE-USED OCS!**

**NO LUCKSTER AND DOCTOR!**

**NO JAPANESE SINCE THIS IS NOT TAKE IN AT JAPAN!**

**CAN SEND 2 OCS LIMITS!**

**SYOC is on my profile you hear me!?**

**And good day to you..**

* * *

><p><em>{Prologue}<em>

_How Alice Life starts_

_._

_._

_._

_Died, she died, she died, she died._

_Oh, such boorish reason to get executed._

_Despair?_

_Despair, despair, despair.._

_Despairdespairdespairdespairdesp**airdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespair**despairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespai**rdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespaird**espairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdes_pairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespa_irdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespaird_**espairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespairdespair**

_Oh, come on!_

_This is so useless!_

_Chanting this so called 'spell' won't do anything for her._

_How boring the truth I stand by her side and her sister are actually for the 'fun'._

_Such fun to see their faces, how hilarious to see those tears._

_How pitiful they are?_

* * *

><p>"But that won't do, you only just sit in this shitty apartment of your's!" say's him, no 'it'.<p>

"Really and here I thought, I could like to see-, oh no, no, no! To feel, yes! How to feel 'True Despair' she promotes to," I replied to the ugly head of a bear. "Come on now!" It groan's.

"It's been a month! I mean, the killing spree!" It shouted at me, and all I can do just sighed and takes the rolling chair and sits in front of this Laptop. I typed, even though I know it wasn't necessary for it but I'm not in the mood for talking "voice to voice's".

_I'm typing right now, I in no mood to say a word to you, animal._

The it chuckled, "Hohoho~! Can't deny that you were jealous of my incredibeary voice!" It chuckled.

_How very rich how come I would feel jealous for such clown like voice?_

"Hey, don't call it clown like! It's manly and you know that human!" Then it yelled at me, how very rich (again) I'm being yelled by an animal head.

"Say do you want it?" I raised my brow.

_What do you mean by that?_

"Oh, don't denied it! I know what you want!" It started laughing.

_Want what?_

"Oh, now I'm talking to a baby~~!"

_I'm shutting you down and throw you to the Dumpster._

"Hey! Hey! Don't be like that! Sheesh, fine I get it." It then mumbles a few words that I don't understand, Japanese.

_What did you say?_

"Huh? Nothing~, as a bear I don't hide anything~"_  
><em>

_Liar, spit it out._

"Yikes, fine I said 'Get real you hated bear joked so much!' there happy now?!"_  
><em>

_Fine, I could be more 'Beary' happier if I throw you in the trash.  
><em>

"Humph! Promise breaker," It pouted._  
><em>

_What ever you said animal._

"Touchy, touchy..,"

_Animal head, I'll be out for a while so you better behave like you should do._

"Out to where, and what do you mean by behave?! I can't do nothing except to move around with this head!" It snapped.

True enough, he was only able to move around with just the head.

Nothing more than that, how pitiful as I could think no more than that.

I shut down and close the laptop, I take a black old trench coat and how I wear it for you to know do few hits to remove the dust and flapped it, last not least wear it normally. Over my plain dull white shirt, blue jeans and brown slippers. I open the rusty old door and closed what it was behind me. I walked to the old stairs and rushed to the door of 'light'.

* * *

><p>"Morning Claus!" A greeting with no surprise my old friend, Chelsea Lockheart.<p>

I glared at her, "How many times I told you to never call that wretched name!" I pinched my temple as I glare at her, "Also this is not even morning, is about midday!" I corrected her. She chuckled, "Oh, how I love that glare of your's!" She pointed at my face as all I could do just sighed as I lock my eyes to the long haired ginger girl, my ruby eyes could only stare at her olive skin tone face with freckles. "So, the same question that needs a feedback," She pulled my neck lengthen orange hair, her blue eyes glared with a hint of worry. "Where were you at the last 3 month's of 2 years ago?" I scoffed and adverted my gazes to my right.

Many people stare at both of us, and some just walk away as if we were just a 'wind' passing by. "Chelsea people are watching at us," I told her, somewhat I more like a nerd who were being bullied by her friends, except the fact I am a male not a girl. "Answer me," She pleads with her now soften voice, she loosen her grip on my hair. I slap her hand and walk away, the crowds making a path for me, like always happen.

_"Look these two never give up don't they?"_ Whisper, whasper _"No you're wrong, it was the girl who never let it go the boy,"_ So what? _"What is this, love problem?"_ No shit Sherlock "_No, it's not.., the rumored demon boy just disappear for at least 3 months from this town, but it was 2 years old"_ Sad that I didn't dissapear for even longer? _"Demon boy?"_

_[Stop it!]_

_"Believe it or not, I heard he killed his own family cold blooded!"_ No, I think you should stick with the demon _"The father had been taken away by the axe in his house,"_

_[Axe! Look here I'm holding an axe! Daddy, won't you play with me with this axe?] {Hmmph!} [What did you say? Oh, I use a tape to cover your mouth!] {Hmmmph! Nnnngh!} [Did you say something? I thought this was what you wanted from me.., being all strong both physically and mentally] [Stop it! Stop this instant!]_

_"The mother died blood loss for forced birth without a doctor!"_ Oh sue me for not being a great surgery _"He would have a younger sister now, if weren't his killings.."_ I rather have a younger brother _"What's worse I heard he let them rot in his house for weeks!"_

_[Mom I'll help you!] {Stop!} [Just take a deep breath..!] {Stop it! You'll kill her!} [Oh, so it's a girl? So those non-stop abortions are for killing the males?] {Please..} [No] {?!} [Do it or you'll be like dad] {You are a monster! I've never raised you like this!} [But did you raise me correctly?] {?! Err, I, um, I..!} [I ask you once again, did you even raised me correctly?] {...} [You never ever even gave me LOVE!] {Please give her a mercy} [Her? A baby that doesn't have a soul? You are saving that disgusting thing?] [Stop this! This isn't what I wanted to be!]  
><em>

_"What a heartless,"_ I glanced over to a girl she made a disgusted look on her face. I ignore her but I again look at her face, no this time I glared at her. "You deserve to die!" She yelled at me as she throw's another stone at me, it hurts but not badly. _"Stop it!" "Somebody stop that girl!"_

"Stop that! Who do you think you are to tell someone to die so freely?!" Chelsea roar at the girl. The third throw, this time she was throwing too hard that my head is bleeding. "A-ah!" She squeaked. With this empty feel eyes, this cursed red eyes I takes a steps and grab her hand and take a closer look on her feared eyes. "Teivel stop!" I raised my hand to stop her movements, like a cop who stop a truck.

_"She's dead!" "Someone call the cops!" "No way! We'll be dead and the cops aren't even had the guts to arrest him!"_

"Listen girl, I don't mind with those words or your mockery I don't mind that!" I gather my face from hers, making her relieved. "But be lucky, I'm not in the mood for this 'blood bath' and also," I went to her ears to whisper.

_"Stop giving those glares as if you know me and don't even treat a rumored person like before you did,"_

_"Even a monster can feel pain, sorrow and anger,"_

I let her go by pushing her and walk away to see my trusted 'doctor' as the usual. "Teivel!" Chelsea ran to my side in worry, "Leave me alone Lockheart," I said with a cold tone. She opens her mouth as I predict her question, "It's not about the girl," She closed then another opening. "Not even the whisper," She then closed, no more open mouth in the second pass me. I quicken my steps.

"Hey, wait up!" She cried.

"I'm going to the doctor like usual Chelsea," I yelled.

"Why?" She whined.

"Firstly, he's my personal psychologist and second I need a bandage for this bleeding head," I start to run, I didn't care about the surprised look from the people I walk over too. "I don't trust him!" She pouted as she follows my lead, God how did we even meet?

"Then leave me, at least he wasn't a gay or something even though he is I don't mind as long he didn't try to open my private places!"

"That's ridiculous!"

"For a gay story fan, maybe this will help you out!"

"Screw that! I'm not going into those kind of stories!"

I slip into the crowds of people in front of a bookstore. One answer, Sales.

"Excuse me!" "Sorry!" "Ouch!" "Yicks!" "Whoops!" "Excuse me!"

I freed from Chelsea curse upon me, or so I thought.

"Ouf!"

"HA! I got you!" She cried, looking at me with a feeling of triumph. I rubbed my forehead and more blood leaking more. "Okay, we go to him then we talked about the past," She grabbed my hand with forced, for the second I thought I would lose my arm like that. But nevermind at least she agreed to see that man, finally...

* * *

><p>(Few minutes later)<p>

"Emergency! This guy is half alive!" Chelsea cry in panic. Right now I'm pitifully being carried on her back, I felt dizzy the last five minutes before we got here. While carrying me, Chelsea ran to the registration lady.

"Emergency!"

"Huh!? Please wait for the-"

She whacks the table merciless, "We need a healing now! NOW!"

My conscious is starting to fade as Chelsea bickering with the registration lady. "Chelsea, hurry.." How embarrassing that I suddenly ask a friend that always looked annoying to me, allot.

I awake after I smelled a fresh aroma of lavender, wait, Lavender?

"You're awake I see, shall we start our conversation? Or we'll start with a cup of tea?" A woman with a doctor clothing offered me a tray of tea and cookies. Wait, lady? It should be a young man who always offered me water, I hissed as I rubbed my pained head. From the feeling I could tell that my head is wrapped with a linen bandage like it's supposed to. "Are you okay?" The woman asks in worry. I stared at her, who is this?

She seem's sharp enough to catch my looks. "Huh, you didn't know me? Oh, right! I'll be your substitute Psychologist! Karen Mcfly!" She offered her hand to me. Substitute? That's rare for that idiotic like doctor to take a day off, found a lover already?

She was rather full of yellowish and brown coloring, curly and fluffy blonde hair with an orange ribbon, orange eyes, orange sweater, dark brown pencil skirt and brown slipper's.

Her kind smile is warm enough to make my cold icy heart melt. "Now, should we start our counselling now?" She asks while she picks up a wood pattern board, with a (supposed) paper attached to it and a black and white colored pen with a red thunder strike on the black side. Huh, where did I get the feeling I saw that pen pattern before?

Suddenly my neck hair is standing up, this is weird. This is unlike me, why did I suddenly scare?

"Let's start..," I jolted to my back as Karen face zooms in to mine.

"**Why did you leave despair?**" Thus, I felt my face frozen.

"H-huh? Wait, what did you talk about?"

"**Question two..**" Didn't care about my question she clicked her pen.

"Hey, answer me!"

"**Did you join despair just for fun like trash?**"

"T-that's none of your business! Wait, who are you?!"

"**Question three..,**" I take my attention to the door, then I ran with it. But I felt as she grabs my ankle, making my chin hit hard on the floor.

I grunt in pain rubbing my chin, the wicked woman creeps upon my side I saw her empty eye like mine like always. But right now, my body is on the edge of fear I couldn't tell myself if actually I'm being the usual 'me'.

"Do you want to feel despair?" "Maybe not right now!" I punched her, "Aaargh!" She cried rubbing her nose, surely I didn't break her nose right now. But that's not the issue though.., I reach the cold door handle turning to the left and open the door. But this is what I found, and not in my mind.

The scenery of blood and lifeless body are scattered every inch of the floor. No surprised reaction, but I panicked as I remember Chelsea status after seeing this horrid scene. Iran, the elevator didn't seem to work nor the light's will not, ALL the light's but some the lightis broken and sparks start showing making me feel I was in a horror game.

"**Teivel~ where are you~? Come out, come out where ever you are..,**" The voice of the wicked witch is singing inside my head. I had no choice but to take the stairs. Luckily I use slipper so the sound wasn't so loud for 'her' to hear it.

I ran, I ran and I ran non-stop.

To looked for my friend and get myself away from her, I finally found her.

**Chelsea Lockheart** dead body, I gasp as I have fallen to my knees. This is a dream! A nightmare!

_[Dad stop it!] {You idiot brat! After I teach you you never get a perfect score!} [Mom help me!] (But she never did) [Dad I'm sorry! I-I'm so sworrryyy!] {You idiot brat as a male yo shouldn't cry at all, only the girls who would do such thing! Not you!}_

The nightmarish memory is pilling inside my head, I gasp in and out.

_[Let me out! Let me out!]_

The time when I was locked in my room for hours.

_[Dad it's still a puppy stop it!]_

The time when I picked a small stray puppy, but he killed cold blooded with his axe.

_[Stop! Stop! Stop! _Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop! __Stop! Stop! Stop!_]_

Finally my regret for killing them, even after such bitter seconds, minutes, hours or even days. I still..!

_[I love you, so goodbye]_

* * *

><p>"And are you happy now? This full detailed story to get your trust?" I sarcastically ask this crowd of teenagers. I'm sitting on the ground and both my arms are tied with ropes.<p>

"Dramatic and how come you're not **lying** to us somehow?" One of them asks me.

"Strip my clothes, and you can see a burn mark from my dad showering boiled water, is that even **more** than enough?"

Again, my life is change's in 180 degree's right about now..

* * *

><p><strong>ACCEPTED OCS :<strong>

**Girls : (8/8)**

**1. Annabelle "Mackinzie" Summers [BlueIce RedFire]**

**2. Jutta Smith [the unknown assassin]**

**3. Alice "8" Blakenheim [The villager]**

**4. Imogen Kavalia [Spontaneous Extempist]**

**5. Nora Kolton [MayoMace3]**

**6. Nile Koles [HeroNoMore]**

**7. Loreto "Mocha" Haraka [MidnightMoonKid]**

**8. Adrian "Rose" Rogers [Officer Mocheezukipoo]**

**Boys : (5/8)**

**1. Clause "Teivel" Kenton by me.**

**2. **Sebastian "Seb" Beasley [ShadeZryo]****

**3. **Fionn Hazard [Super Fanatic Fangurlz]****

**4. Cryil Vontain [Shadowplayer360]**

**5. Anthony McRoy [CaptainQuackin]**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**


	2. Chapter 1 - A

**K, not so much OC's got in but the Slots still the same as the story says. Get in to finish all up!**

* * *

><p><em>{Chapter 01}<em>

_This how Alice and friends are met an eye to eye_

_._

_._

_._

_Everything is a nightmare and I knew that.., **is that so?**_

_Despair, despair, despair, despair.._

_She didn't deserve to die, Chelsea Lockheart.._

_She's a good person, she never did bad thing anyone at all._

_Why did she die?_

_It's my fault wasn't it? **Is it?**_

_**_**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it?** _**_"Wake up," _**_**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **__**Is it? **_**_"Wake up,"____

____Huh..?____

_These cursed red eyes start to open, and they saw 5 no, 16 people in front of it. Standing on him. I was sitting, right below them. "Are you the one who set up us over here murderer?" A tall man staring at me in his cold looks, now he really is tall alright. He could be about more that just 6 inches if you should know, I can't tell his age because his height. I nearly take a thought he was a giant or maybe an older man because of it. But from his looks probably just the height what's making it look like an adult, his face telling him could be nearly at the twenties._

_"Hey, stupid answer him!" I glance to my right seeing a boy sneered at me, his look at the same height at me. But his age look younger than me (probably), "Hey, answer him~, answer him~, M-u-d-e-r-e-r!" He chanted to me. "Hey, shouldn't we be rational about this? I mean come on, what did you expect from him anyway? I even doubt he knew something about this maze," A girl then scolds the mocking boy._

_"B-but~~, he really is a murderer! He killed his parents so cruelly~~~" He chirped back like it was something normal to say it. "Hey knock it off you two, if both of you start bickering the answers that we needed would be longer than you thought would be," A with haired man remind the two. I raised my brow staring what's in his mouth, "Is that a smoking pipe? Are you smoking there?!" Snap the girl who scolds the boy before._

_"Chillax! It doesn't have any drugs or something..!" He proved this by shaking his smoking pipe upside down to reveal nothing to fall on the floor. Strange guy, "Don't make that look there kiddo! I like putting something in my mouth," He explains lightly, he seems pretty calm about it. For a detail clear look, he had a light cream colored (so light I thought it was white) messy and his right face covered by his hair, slightly I see. Pale olive green eyes, seems pretty suits him who were calm and lax, his lightly tanned skin tone on his left chin had a scar. His clothing is dark brown dress shirt unbutton on his chest past, loosely tie yellow bolo tie, folded trousers and pale brown boots._

_"Well, late for introductions da name is Fionn Hazard, call me Fionn kiddo," Strange to hear him to keep calling me 'kiddo' allot, even though he was older than me but is age about an older teen or maybe a young adult. "The Wonderland Best Talented Mercenary," I stare at him with my surprise and confused look._

**{Fionn Ackerman/ 18 years/ TWBT : Mercenary} [Height : 5'10]**

_"A mercenary? Yeah right, you probably some host right?" A girl with a dark crimson eyes spat out. She starts to chuckle while Fionn gives her an obvious look on his face. "Ha-ha.., wait, you're serious?" She finally realized. "You know..," Fionn started to sigh, biting his pipe. "If my rifle still with me, I could show you a few tricks," He bluntly raised his shoulders. Almost everyone who heard that just back off, some are starting a defense position. "Chill, I said I lost it, don't worry won'tkill you for no reason-, hehe," He chuckled lightly._

_"Forget him, sorry about that," says a boy who seems the first tallest ones between these people. He had a dark brown hair that slanted to his right, I couldn't tell what his eye colours is because of his bangs though, but slightly I see a light blue colored over his normal skin tone. His slim body had a long sleeved T-shirt blue colored and over it had a grey colored jacket, using jeans and black dress shoes. His hand appears to have a pair gloves._

_"Anyso, shall we introduce ourselves?" He raised his finger with his warming smile._

_"I'm Cryil Vontain TWBT Bodyguard, can't say all the words since it was kinda long," He chuckled rubbing his back of the head. Despite being the tallest he was calm and lax in this strange place. Wherever we are, we look like inside a cage with rose and thorns._

**{Cryil Vontain/ 19 years/ TWBT : Bodyguard} [Height : 6'7]**

_"Hey~, hey~~ look at me~~" The boy who insult me a while ago waving his arms highly, not to mention jumping allot. "I'm Sebastian Beasly! Call me Seb Murder!" He loudly hiss at me. Brown and messy hair that reaches both of his shoulders, his light purple eyes telling me he was rather eccentric, fair skin tone. Though he looks like a twig but slender actually, white shirt that had the famous yellow 'smile' faces, khaki cargo pants purple and black colored shoes to match his eyes and a cat ear hat. Great suits him in the troubling way. Also, he had a white sock revealed while he was jumping earlier._

_"What's yer talent kid?" Fionn advert his head to the boy. Still had his pipe in his mouth like usual, almost like it was his own soulmate._

_"Maybe like his? Only I'm an Assasin~" He chuckled darkly._

_"Yeah right, from your looks you are some little prankster!" The girl earlier who didn't believe Fionn as a Mercenary taunt the boy, the boy just gasps for amusement. "Wow, how did you freaking know that?!" He exclaims with slight of amusement from the girl. "Duh~, your looks and how you talk before like a normal kid! And obviously I thought you were some talented Con-Artist!" She barks back._

**{Sebastian "Seb" Beasly/ 16 years/ TWBT : Prankster} [Height : 5'5]**

_"Haha~, so two quick this intro on.., I'm Loreto Harakka! Call me Mocha sweetie!" She winked at me with her dark crimson eyes somewhat I could see she had white flecks under her black glasses, her pale skin with a slender matched her calm and smiling faces. Milkcoffee brown like colored hair, styled in a thick braids with few firnges besides her cheeks. Black mid thigh length and not to mention tight black dress with a leather jacket over it. She's pretty like a lab instructor, her footings are knee length with black laces. To complete her young look, she is also wearing a black ribbon into a bow over her braids laying on her right side._

_She suddenly claps, "Whoopsie daisy! Forgot to say my talent, I'm a Forensic Investigator!"_

**{Loreto "Mocha" Harakka/ 17 years/ TWBT : Forensic Investigator} [Height : 5'5]**

_"Well, this maybe bit and bit of late~, he didn't say anything at all about his talents and name so on~~" She glances to the others and mostly to Cyril. "Sorry, look I wanted too but his talent is.., err.." Cyril expresses his lost for words. Unknown what to say about me. You guys didn't forget about my situation right? I mean about being tied and sitting on the floor. Remember?_

_A calm words spoken to Loreto, "Yeah, not to mention we are in a cage and outside just some bushes with giant roses," A girl who had a white Hoodie with a cat ear jab with her thumb to outside of the cage, she somewhat reminds me of a crow only she had cat ears. "We can't let some murder run and loose like that," She pointed at me, between insulting and underestimated me. "Oh, like you Miss. Cheapy-cheapy Imitation Bad Luck?" Sebastian sneer with his grin. Gosh, time to time he reminds me a cat alright! From an old story I read in the past._

_"I had a name you know," Her calm tone from the start she voices out didn't change. Though, it maybe gives more effect of the insults I guess. "Call me Nile Koles there, kitty," She mischievous grinned. "Ooh! Say the talented Imitator!" The purple-brown cat mew back to the white cat. Why I just call Niles as a black cat and Sebastian as a purple-brown cat. Not to mention, because Niles had short black hair that was hanging around her shoulders with other black features, and bright red eyes. Her outer layer of clothing is a baggy black cat earedhorde with a complication of ears and tails. Underneath there was a soft blue (baby blue) spaghetti strap tank top, black skirt with matching other features such as leggings and knee high combat boots._

_"Well, can't complain about my talent though as an Imitator..," She whispered._

**{Niles Koles/ 17 years/ TWBT : Imitator} [Height : 5'5]**

_"Well, let's get back to the topic," Cyril claps hands get attention from the groups. "Anyway should we let him go, I doubt that since he had no knife or weapons such things," Cyril looked he trusted me. Even though I killed in a brutal way to my parents.._

_"Well, maybe.." "Sure but..," "No way..," ".."_

_Small whispers are ignited, some are starting their judges and others are staying in silence. But talking about talents and that.., maybe I'm a Criminal or a Murderer? I then remembered Chelsea corpse, maybe I should let her call my real name for the whole.._

_But there's nothing to turn back, my cursed name from my 'devils'._

**{Claus "Teivel" Kenton/ 17 years/ TWBT : Criminal(?)} [Height : 5'5]**

* * *

><p>I don't understand about everything what's happening right now.., that animal! That animal head, why he is standing right upon us dressing like some king in his monochrome colours. Smiling his left red eye are terrible like usual..<p>

Why had I even kept him in my place?

* * *

><p><strong>OTHER OCS ARE IN NEXT CHAPPIE!<strong>

**BE PATIENCE TO WAIT FOR IT!**

**NEED MORE TWO BOYS TO START THE TRAIN QUICKLY!**

**NEED 2 MORE BOYS!**

**GIVE ME THEM!**


	3. Chapter 1 - B

**Very sorry about the long update because of my laziness occured. ****Kay, kay! Got Full of them! Say sorry for KiokiSorunu, your OC is good but I choose over TigerMasters. But I'm he will be minorly appear or maybe completly appear in the future second SYOC. All the words are chanted by metal music with Ibuki Mioda(-tan my waifu!) singing choirs. [You are my Lolerei~!] K, forget the shit from before call me crazy (and handsome ;)) unlike my OC!**

**Teivel :"HEY!"**

**Just forget what just happen here, your OC train just gone away. Fly to the night of the sky~, like in the galaxy of storia! The secondary OC introductions is starting right now! Right I rather choose the new guy as Snappy!**

**Also, there also something that was bothered do not worry. I had a special reason above of all~**

* * *

><p><em>"So.., um, can I ask you a question?" I broke their whispers like a hammer hit a glass. "Yeah?" A boy who had a black messy hair with red tips answers me, he was quiet rather quick tone when he was answers me. As if unwanted to waste his seconds. "Err.., you guys keep saying about talent as a mercenary, body guard, prankster, forensic investigator, imitator and so on.., why you guys keep saying all those?"<em>

_"Huh? You didn't know? We got here because, we got invited," He explain with a quick swift non-stop, I almost thought didn't get him but surprisingly I get him. Confusing and somehow this isn't a good sign, the people who were trapped with me are about 15 people's (and probably 16 count with me). Having talents, names and fames. This is just like that **time**. "Or maybe we got abucted," Sebastian cackled. "Ab-abducted?!" Stutters a girl with a low tone voice, almost like a soft spoken young man. Weird, when I thought of this my mind keep refusing her as 'girl' when it's supposed be but as a male. Weird._

_"Umm, hello..!" She realized me gaze at her, she look weird but I keep wanted to forget it. But something bothering me non-stop, "M-my name i-is Mignon Rudo The Wonderland Be-" Little boy cat lover interupted her. "TWBT Craftsman, pretty lame and sooooo, stupid suits you purrfectly!" Sebastian suddenly mewl. "Eep!" She cried as she covering her blonde short fluffy hair, blue eyes, light skin tone. Her clothing very modist as somewhat gives the boy like feeling, stirped peach and white sweater, navy blue chinos shorts, light blue stockings and dark blue boots._

_**_{Mignon Rudo/ 15 years/ TWBT : Craftsman} [Height : 5'4]_**_

_"Anyway, Mignon is a boy not a modem if you guys should know," Fionn says stuffing his pants with his hands. There was a silence inside the cage, "HUUUUUH?!" Then it was broken by a few people who just surprise by the truth (of course obviously I just stay silent) with a few other people who just stay silent in their poker face. "What the freak!? So Mignon actually a he!? No wonder I'm getting some sissy-gay like feeling flowing from her, oh, I mean, him!" Says the prankster who just got few *cough, cough*agreement*cough, cough* from me._

_Then the black haired with red tips boy clap his hands to get our attention, "Anyway, shall we get' on with the introduction now? We were all here not for talking about the dark side of something' like that?" He then fixes his black wire glasses above his brown eyes. "Shall we get on with the names?" He's been non-stop with his quick tone, but surprisingly we still understand him by the seconds he wastes with his words pretty quickly. "I'm Anderson Sam! Or maybe.., Sam Andersonjust calls me Snapshot to be exact fact!" Make a hand swift of movements, with his hands poking out from his black zip up Hoodie, red plain shirt and blue jeans. ".., Also, TWBT Photographer by the way," His long introduction ends with anotherslap to wake us, as if we were in his control. He makes a small tapping sound with his blue sneakers._

**_{Sam "Snapshot Anderson"/ 19 years/ TWBT : Photographer} [Height : 5'7]_**

_"Can you slow a bit there kid?" Fionn asks Snappy (personal nickname), he looks slightly almost didn't get the young man at all. "No can do Whitey!" Snappy replied with a smile. "Kay, who next? Who's next? We should finish the introduction with each other!"_

_"Fine..," Grunt the second tallest of the groups, a young man who had a strange eye colours such as having a blue with green flecks eyes. "Anthony Mcroy, TWBT Detective," He introduces himself with asarcastic tone. Arrogant boy isn't he? Though he is kinda pretty strong for someone his age, he may go to a 'statement' missions with those great physical shape with a couple of scars all over his body. Again, falling interest with his eyes that had a mixture of blue and green. Silver necklace with a silver cross slightly glinting with the small light. His hair is white and amazingly clean and well kept. He wears a grey cape over his clothes. He wears a white undershirt under his black shirt and pants. A gold pocket watch chain hangs from his pants. Lastly he wears black dress shoes._

**_{Anthony Mcroy/ 18 years/ TWBT : Detective} [Height : 6'2]_**

_"Anyway before we continue, I want to ask you something..," He says after he introduces himself. "Hey, are you going to tell him whathappens earlier kid? Since I suggest we say it after the names are known right now." Fionn is biting his smoke pipe with a worried look made on his face. "Are you with a weird black and white colored bear?"_

_That is the most fobidden question I ever heard, and you just made into my black listed people._

* * *

><p><strong>Very sorry for giving you guys a shitty story, this is what you expect from a lazy head like me.<strong>

**Tievel :"Also some scumbag,"**

**Hey! Okay, for sure I cant promise for recent updates. Lacking ideas just struck upon me, JUST for the introduction! Though I already know who kill who and the process are still lacking! Man I'm getting writers block I dont know why!**

**Tievel :"Idiot, just get a sleep,"**

**Zip it! I need a doctor now..**


End file.
